The Slayers
by MissLockslee
Summary: After Willow cast the spell during the battle of the first evil in the last episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the world is now filled with more than one slayer. Watchers are being sent over to find the slayers, but in the meantime, they'll have to survive on their own. That'll be especially hard since a new hellmouth is opening right in their very hometown. Rated T for now.


**After Willow cast the spell during the battle of the first evil in the last episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the world is now filled with more than one slayer. Watchers are being sent over to find the slayers, but in the meantime, they'll have to survive on their own. That'll be especially hard since a new hellmouth is opening right in their very hometown. Rated T for now. **

**Chapter 1: Realization**

Freya was in the middle of her history exam. She stared at the clock and cursed in her head. She had already failed her algebra exam, oh, and science. She couldn't afford failing yet another exam, but it didn't look good. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling shoot through her, not pain but…power. Something she had never experienced before. She felt a sudden rush of energy. She sat in silence, just thinking it over in her head. She had her pencil balanced between two fingers, and when the bell rang, startling her, she snapped it clean in half. Freya turned in her half completed history exam and stuffed her pencil case in to her backpack before rushing out of the room.

"Yo Freya!" Annabelle, her best friend, called out as Freya left the classroom. "Why in such a hurry? You still coming over to my place today? I rented the best movie for us. Horror of course! It's be fun."

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll be there sometime around seven, but right now I gotta rush home or my mom's going to throw a fit." Freya walked outside and unlocked her bike, then hopped on and began making her way home.

"Hey hun," her mother Angela called from the living room. "I'll start making dinner soon, what would you like?"

"Not really hungry mom, you go ahead and make something for yourself. I'll eat at Annabelle's." Freya walked upstairs and to the end of the hallway, where her room was at. It was an old house and the door always got stuck. She was doing her usual ritual of wiggling the door handle and pushing inward with her shoulder, when she pushed a little too hard and her shoulder made a hole in the door. "Shit, how the hell did that happen?" Well, the door was open now, so she went in. She could always tell her mother later. The door was a thick slab of wood, and she examined the hole closely. She could peek outside. How had she managed to break it? The wood seemed firm, not rotting. Freya was known for having the skinniest arms in her friend group. Almost no muscles to speak of, how had she suddenly gained this strength?

Freya eventually resorted to internet research, but it led to nothing. To clear her mind, she went out for a run. She pulled on her yoga pants, running shoes and gray hoodie. She made the last minute decision of packing clothes and her phone into her backpack so she could go straight to Annabelle's after her run. The weather outside was cool and crisp, so she set off at a brisk run to warm herself up. It was 6:45 and she already noticed the sky darkening. She hated how short the days felt during winter. Soon there would be snow on the ground. Freya was born in Florida, and she loved the heat, but last year they had moved to the small, quiet town of Lake Valley, Vermont and she just hadn't adjusted to the colder climate.

After 15 minutes of running with no breaks in between, she had finally slowed down to a walk. It was now pitch black. She had forgotten how much she disliked walking to Annabelle's house in the dark. The shortest route was to go through an alleyway, which at night was anything but welcoming. Creepy was the word she used to describe it. Annabelle always laughed and called her a wimp.

"Pff, Lake Valley is one of the most crime free places on the planet. Chill." Nonetheless, Freya felt a chill go down her spine as she set foot in the dark alley.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in an alley this late at night? You should be tucked away in bed," said a cold, dreadful voice. Freya tensed.

"I'm..I'm…just walking to my friend's house."

"Would you come a bit closer, dear, I have a special treat for you."

"Uh, n-no thank you. I'll just get going." She quickened her pace and walked past the strange man. She kept glancing back. She was almost at the end of the alley when she glanced back and noticed the man was gone. She slowed down slightly, but when she looked forward again he was standing right in front of her. His face was…it was hideous, deformed, his teeth were sharp and pointy and his eyes were a strange golden color. She screamed and tried to make a run for it, but he held on to her wrists.

"Let's not struggle, my dear. It'll be a lot less painful for you that way." He grabbed onto her neck and opened his jaw wide. Before he could bite into her she kneed him stomach. His hold on her loosened and she shoved him aside as hard as she could. To her surprise he flew back into a trashcan. He swiftly got up however, and raced back to her.

"Slayer, huh? How is it possible, I thought the slayer was in Cleveland, dealing with a bit of an apocalypse."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." He lunged for her again, this time knocking her down onto the ground. She punched him in the face and made his lip bleed, but his hold on her was still tight. Just as he was about sink his teeth into her neck, he disappeared. Like dust. No, not _like_ dust, he had turned to actual dust. Behind him stood a girl, dressed in all black, goth-like clothing. She was holding a wooden stake, which she soon put in to a holder on her belt. She gave Freya her hand, which she accepted, and pulled her up.

"Thanks," Freya gasped. "Wha-what was that thing."

"Don't you know, I mean, you are another slayer, right?"

"Wha..?"

"I see the way you pushed him into the trashcan. You have super strength. Like me. You've been chosen to hunt vampires."

"Is that what that was?" Freya played along, but it was obvious to her that this strange girl was crazy.

"Yup, one of many. There used to be only one slayer in the world at a time, but now there's many. A witch cast a spell, so all the possible next slayers, have ALL become slayers. It's been an interesting month."

"You've had your powers for a month? I just got them this morning." She was actually starting to believe her now. It would explain the strange feeling she had in class.

The girl looked at her, she seemed very confused. "But…the witch, Willow, she cast her spell a month ago, and everyone got affected at the same time as far as I know. Why are you different?" Freya answered with a shrug and touched her neck. She immediately began to panic, realizing the necklace her grandmother had given her, the one she never took off, was missing.

"I must have lost it when I fell off my bike on my way to school this morning," she muttered to myself.

"Huh?"

"My necklace! Wait, that's it. My grandmother gave me a necklace and said it wards off all kinds of withcraft. I lost it this morning…maybe that's why I wasn't turned into a slayer until now!"

"Good thinking. I'm Jules by the way."

"I'm Freya."

"Since your new, you have a lot to learn. We don't have time to waste, so let's go train."

"Where are we going? Are we going to see the others, you said there were others."

"Well, I met some others, but they were just passing through. There's just me and my friend Madelaine in Lake Valley. The two continued talking. Freya asked question after question, and Jules answered all of them.

_I'll play slayer for a little bit, I mean, I've always wanted super powers_, Freya thought.

**Eek, sorry for such a bad first chapter. It gets better, pinkie promise!**


End file.
